


Blue Silk Sea

by capulette



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Falling In Love, Female My Unit | Byleth, First Love, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, My Unit | Byleth Has Emotions, One True Pairing, Pillow Talk, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Romance, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Sleeping Together, Smut, Soft Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex, dimitri is a sexy schoolboy bad boy who seduces his professor, dimitri really loves byleth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capulette/pseuds/capulette
Summary: Extremely soft and indulgent. Dimitri and Byleth stay up late, talk and have sex. ‘Safe sex’ (crest of Blaiddyd woes), Dimitri likes calling Byleth ‘Professor’ in bed, Dimitri is a master of seduction, they are hopelessly in love, and they fall asleep together in Dimitri's bed.This is chapter 17 of my longer series 'Cusp' + follow up to 'Voices of the Blue Sea Star'
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 54





	Blue Silk Sea

‘Do you really have to go, Professor?’ Byleth finds it very difficult to think with Dimitri’s lips on her neck. ‘Please stay with me tonight.’

‘It will be rather difficult to leave your room unseen, especially in the morning,’ she manages to say before she is distracted, her head turning on the pillow as Dimitri seeks a new angle, and his lips touch her neck again.

‘Then perhaps you should stay until it is safe to leave.’

‘And when do you anticipate that to be?’

‘Mmm, never,’ he runs his tongue along her collarbone, making a pleasant shiver run through her body. ‘But if you must leave, perhaps lunchtime would be safest…’

‘I think you would tire of my company long before then…’ Dimitri interrupts her with a kiss. ‘That is not possible. Stop (he kisses her again) saying (and again) things like that.’

He slides on top of her, propping himself on his forearms so that she will not be crushed underneath him, but is gently trapped nonetheless. As he looks down at her, the moonlight outside the window reflects in his ice-blue eyes, and glistens in his long lashes like a dusting of gold. _He is so beautiful_ , Byleth thinks.

He lays his hands on her bare stomach, seeing the bruises that they left on her skin. It has been two weeks but they are still fading. Byleth watches him shaking as he aligns his hands with bruises that match. ‘Dimitri…’ His attention snaps back to her. She smiles up at him, tracing her fingers along his cheekbones, his jaw, his chin; he sighs and closes his eyes. ‘I keep wondering why… why you would stay with a monster like me,’ he whispers. ‘But I am afraid to ask for an answer, because I feel… if I remind you, that you will leave me.’

She continues tracing his chin and mouth, thinking about the best way to respond to his fears. ‘I know personally how difficult it is to change what you believe about yourself, or even to believe that change is possible. To me, you are not a monster. But I’m not sure what you mean by that?’ She raises herself up to kiss his chin. ‘All I see is you. You are Dimitri, everything you do is _you_. Ugh, that was not very eloquent but… Everything I have learned about you has only made me feel closer to you. Does that help?’ Dimitri’s expression grows more and more radiant as she speaks. He kisses her deeply, then rests his head above her heart that he knows now does not beat. ‘It does… thank you.’ She runs her fingers through his hair, swirling patterns on his scalp.

‘Do you ever think I am a monster because my heart does not beat?’ Byleth asks quietly.

‘No,’ he says firmly, pulling himself back up to kiss her. He never stops kissing her for long when they are alone. ‘I think I understand… what you meant before. This is just a part of you. I don’t compare you to anything or anyone else.’ His cheeks are flushed with pink. ‘You are the only person I have ever been with like this. Even laying my head against you like this, it is all my first time. Until I met you, I don’t think I even had many desires or thoughts like this… they had no detail or feeling… until you were in them.’

His entire face grows red and he turns his gaze to the side shyly. ‘So I _really_ don’t have anything to compare you with. You are so beautiful. I can hardly believe sometimes… that this is real.’ Dimitri intertwines the fingers of one hand with hers against the pillow, his lips fluttering kisses along her arm from the inside of her wrist to her elbow. ‘And when you say something is reality, then it must be. To me, it is what it is. I don’t question it.’

Her hand moves to caress his cheek and he leans into it happily. ’Dimitri, you really are so wonderful. That… truly means a lot to me. Thank you.’ His Professor’s eyes sparkle at him and the most bewitching smile he has ever seen crosses her face. ‘Professor! Your face right now… you are mesmerising…’

She bursts into laughter, hiding her face in his arm so no one will hear her. ‘Dimitri, you-you are so sweet!’ But when she looks up at him again, her expression is even more devastating to his heart than before. He falls on top of her, tilting his head to capture her smiling mouth and bring her face back towards him. He kisses her until they are both lightheaded from lack of air.

‘I can never have enough of you,’ he whispers between kisses. ‘I keep wanting more and more. I want to go to sleep and wake up with you in my arms, but I always have to watch you leave. When you are looking at me like this… the thought of you leaving is unbearable…’ His warm breath is on her neck again, the sensation making her fingers squeeze his harder. She feels his mischievous grin, as he continues gently sucking then kissing her neck. He lowers his weight onto her pelvis, trapping her hips on the bed. His arousal brushes against her and she laughs affectionately at his teasing.

‘Dimitri, are you trying to seduce me?’

‘Possibly…’ His eyes are shy, but steadily darkening with want. ‘Yes, I want to have you. Then I want you to stay in my bed tonight. Then I want to wake up, have you again and again, and keep you all to myself until afternoon. Is that too ambitious, Professor?’ His hands slide up beneath her shirt, effectively cutting off her thoughts. They slip under thin rayon undergarments to cup the sides of her breasts. His thumbs lightly brush her nipples which harden at his touch, and she bites her lip. Byleth raises herself from the pillows slightly so that he can undress her, falling back with a gasp when his mouth immediately falls to one of her breasts. The sensation of his tongue on her painfully hard nipple makes her writhe beneath him. ‘You are so sensitive…’ A keening sound escapes her and she claps a hand to her mouth. He removes her hand impatiently, sliding up to kiss her lips, his tongue tentatively dipping in when she parts her lips for him. His other hand travels down and brushes along the waistband of her pants.

‘Dimitri, I really should—mmmnh’, is all Byleth manages to say before his mouth falls on her other breast, twirling his tongue.

‘Can you repeat that, Professor?’

‘You are so— owww!!!— wicked,’ she gasps, as he takes her nipple between his teeth.

‘That is very mean,’ Dimitri raises his head and pouts a little. ‘I am just working hard to please you, as I always do. Would you prefer me to stop?’

‘Noooo,’ Byleth moans. ‘Your persuasion tactics are quite possibly definitely working…’

‘Do I have your permission to continue then, Professor?’

Her helpless laughter is quickly smothered by his lips. ‘You say the funniest things, Dimitri! Is it terrible that I think you calling me Professor is so cute?’

‘Hmmm,’ Dimitri pretends to think while kissing her some more. ‘Is it cute enough for you to let me take the rest of your clothes off, Professor?’

*

DIMITRI AND BYLETH’S SAFE SEX STRATEGIES

‘So if you assess that the bed or any furniture may be in danger…’

‘I get to have you on the floor?’ Dimitri looks very enthusiastic.

‘And not screaming is truly my solitary battle…’

‘But then how will I know if I am doing well?’

‘I could try to scream quietly. Or scream into the pillow, if you would kindly _not_ throw it away again!’

‘…I will attempt to do as you say, Professor.’

‘And if you start to feel overwhelmed by my beauty and how good I make you feel…?’

‘What would you suggest, Professor?’

‘Hmm, tap out! Let me take the lead from there,’ Byleth grins. ‘And just talk to me whenever you need me, at any time.’

‘…’

‘Dimitri?’

‘I need you right now, Professor _please_!

*

_Dimitri is very dangerous_ , Byleth realises too late. _I am the one who can’t control myself._ Despite his innocent charms and adoring smiles, Dimitri is not to be underestimated again. Any intention she had to resist his pleas for her to spend the night… has become totally non-existent. She bites her lip hard to silence a loud gasp as she lowers herself slowly onto the head of his cock, the sensation of it pushing up into her… stretching her out as she takes him further… _I wanted him so badly_ … ‘ _Professor_ , you feel so amazing.’ His head is tossed back, eyes squeezing shut and a smile forming on his lips. His palms are flat against her stomach, her hands placed over his to keep them there, depriving him of anything to grip onto.

_He is on the edge of being untethered, nothing to displace this intense feeling onto, this need for something to anchor him physically before he is overwhelmed. His Professor’s hands are holding his tightly against her stomach, nothing to wrap his fingers around, because he_ ** _will not_** _hurt her_ — and he manages to bite it down with sheer willpower. He gasps for air, looking up at her with hazy eyes, wondering if she could see it too— _she did_ , he thinks, and he feels proud of himself, before he is engulfed in pleasure again.

Somehow, he feels lighter, buoyant… almost like they are floating in a sun-warmed ocean together, buffeted by pleasant waves… and he can see _everything in slow motion._ Her skin is luminous in the moonlight, her eyes intensely blue and crystalline… A poignant memory of the first time he saw her— the fantasy of her that flashed before his eyes then— it looked something like this. Dimitri’s heated gaze follows every movement as she raises her arms to gather her dark hair and toss it all back over her shoulders. He is worried but breathless watching her mix of pain and pleasure as she struggles to take in all of his cock.

She is pressing their interlocked hands down onto her stomach, as if she can feel his cock all the way inside her… _wait, she can? How did I not think of that before?_ That thought turns him on so much. Having Byleth on top of him like this, letting her move and guide his body, is a completely new experience. How does she find so many ways to make him feel good?

Byleth is allowed the most gratifying view of Dimitri’s face when she finally begins rocking her hips against him. His ice-blue eyes widen, his expression of pleasure so keen, he looks anguished, and then he is moaning desperately. She tugs at his arms to make him lean up, and his hands grab hold of her waist. As she dips down to kiss him, the change in angle pushes his full length into her, and a laugh of delight and satisfaction escapes her. Then his handsome face is alight, looking up at her with such joyful wonder… she clenches with pleasure, eliciting more blissful moans.

‘I have wanted you desperately, Professor. I would yearn so painfully for you sometimes, when I would see you from far away, or when you stood in front of me in class, when you would touch me to guide me during training…’ Byleth feels her face burning. ‘I hope that does not upset you.’

‘No,’ she says softly. ‘It makes me happy… Dimitri, you are making me feel so embarrassed!!!’

She feels an intimacy with him so piercing and profound that it aches; a deep-seated longing, fascination and vulnerability. Dimitri draws her in with his intense passion that consumes her when they are alone, and which burns in his eyes when they are separated by others. His every response to her seems to come from his entire being. She had never imagined even the possibility of such emotion; let alone that someone would feel this way for her.

She reaches her climax all too soon, wrapping her arms around his neck and crying out into his shoulder. She kisses him passionately as he is wracked by his own orgasm, thrusting powerfully into her, hitting that perfect spot over and over again, each reaching that exquisite peak together, gasping against each other’s mouths as he comes deep inside her. He collapses back against the pillow, taking her with him. Dimitri has definitely given her waist some new bruises, but they decide they did amazingly well this time.

Byleth admits she likes him leaving some bruises on her, to remind her of him, which makes him laugh as he runs his fingers through her hair and gazes up at her, utterly mesmerised. They stay like that, still joined, trading lazy kisses until he settles the covers over them both.

His heart is warm and full as he happily takes her in his arms, pulling her close. She drowsily wraps a leg around his hips, and they drift away into sleep together in the blue silk sea of his bedsheets.


End file.
